


Efímero

by PukitChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hybrids, Inspired by Hybrid Child, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: No son humanos. Crecen conforme son amados... pero inclusive sentimientos como el amor puede dejar tu corazón hecho pedazos.





	Efímero

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Yuri!!! on Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. Por su parte Hybrid Child le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura y a todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. Yo escribo esto por simple y puro pasatiempo.**  
> 
> 
> **Título:** Efímero  
>  **Pareja:** Victuuri.  
>  **Advertencias** : Romance homosexual. AU. Esta historia tiene una alta dosis de ñoñerías, algunos momentos de drama y tristeza, pero un garantizado final feliz. En realidad, es más una historia familiar que un romance, pero en verdad quería escribirlo. Muchas gracias. Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
> 
>  
> 
> _Este fic participa en la dinámica de febrero organizada por **YOI Queendom** y **Mi YOI no es una mierda - Dejen de volverlo así** en Facebook._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Inspirado en los OVA’s de Hybrid Child.**  
> 

**Efímero**

Por:

PukitChan

 

**❆**

 

_ ¿Sabes cuánto valen los sentimientos? _

_ ¿Crees que algún día serás capaz de comprenderlos? _

_ Escoger a una persona puede parecer muy fácil. Quererla, todavía más. _

_ Pero amarla… ¿en verdad crees que serás capaz de amar a alguien alguna vez? _

_ Tú no eres un humano. Tampoco eres una máquina o simple muñeco. _

_ Tú eres el reflejo de los más contradictorios y hermosos sentimientos. _

_ Crecerás con base al cariño y al amor propiciado, incluso si este no es correctamente transmitido. _

_ ¿Quieres un nombre? Puedo dartelo. En realidad es bastante simple. _

_ Tú eres... un niño híbrido. _

 

**❆**

 

La refrescante brisa nocturna, aunque delicada y suave, bastó para agitar las ramas de los frondosos árboles, meciendo una y otra vez sus diminutas flores. De inmediato, una preciosa lluvia de pétalos de cerezo flotó rumbo a la ventana abierta de aquella antigua y hermosa casa japonesa, adentrándose en el blanco lecho donde dos amantes hacían el amor como si fuera la primera vez. 

ㅡNieve… ㅡsusurró trémulo el hombre extranjero, de cabellos plateados y pálidos ojos indescriptibles, observando los pétalos de un delicado rosado, que habían caído alrededor y en el cabello oscuro de su ruborizado amante, resaltando su belleza aún másㅡ. Yuuri está cubierto de nieve.

ㅡPor favor ㅡsuplicó el hombre japonés, recostado en la cama con las piernas abiertas, vistiendo únicamente un sencillo yukata de color negro que ahora estaba completamente abierto y mostraba impúdicamente su deliciosa y húmeda anatomíaㅡ,  _ necesito  _ sentirte dentro, Victor.

ㅡEres maravilloso, Yuuri. ㅡDespacio, sintiendo la caliente respiración del otro sobre sus labios, Victor hundió tiernamente una vez más sus largos dedos, cubiertos por una abundante cantidad de lubricante, en la suave entrada de Yuuri, quien apretó sus párpados al sentirlo explorar dentro de él, emitiendo un largo suspiro de placer. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios estaban mojados e hinchados con un ligero sabor salado, luego de haber lamido su miembro con avidez y sensualidadㅡ. Solo espera un poco más. No quiero lastimarte.

Se apartó un poco cuando Yuuri comenzó a mover sus caderas, reclamando por más. Victor, sin poder apartar las excitadas pupilas de la erótica imagen que era Yuuri, cubrió su palpitante erección con lubricante. Sujetó la base de su miembro, guiándolo entre las nalgas del otro, jadeando rítmicamente al sentir el estremecimiento de Yuuri cuando el glande comenzó a abrirse paso hacia su interior. 

ㅡ¡Victor….! ㅡgimió, levantando sus caderas, separando más sus piernas y temblando al sentir los deliciosos espasmos de placer recorrer su columna por cada centímetro que entraba el grueso miembro dentro de síㅡ. ¡No te detengas! ㅡY como si quisiera asegurarse de ello, Yuuri levantó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello, buscando ansiosamente sus labios, notando el desbocado palpitar de su corazón. 

Victor lamió su tersa lengua mientras sus manos sujetaban los torneados muslos de Yuuri, apoyándose para empujar completamente su miembro. La lujuria se apoderó de sus cuerpos, como los dos amantes experimentados que eran el uno con el otro, con la confianza de quien sabe amar y es correspondido,  con el éxtasis de quien sabe rendirse y dejarse llevar, porque el sexo no era solo por placer, sino también una íntima y erótica experiencia en la que dos almas conseguían unirse más allá de sus sentidos, recordándoles por unos deliciosos instantes que nacieron para estar juntos. Que aquello que sentían no era algo que todo el mundo poseía y tan solo por eso, debían disfrutarlo al máximo. 

ㅡYuuri… ㅡpronunció roncamente su nombre, demasiado envuelto en la bruma del placer como para atinar a decir algo diferente. Sentir el palpitante y caliente interior de su amante apresando su miembro luego de haber recibido las atenciones de su delicada boca, era una experiencia que siempre le hacía perder la razón. Deslizar las manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, queriendo fundirse en él por el resto de su vida, era un anhelo imperioso que jamás se cumpliría, pero que valía la pena intentarlo cada día y cada noche. 

Ser amado plenamente por Yuuri, ser aceptado dentro de su cuerpo, era, sencillamente, maravilloso.  

Los jadeos se transformaron en gemidos cada vez más largos y profundos. El anhelo se volvió un desesperado y ansiado placer, y las caricias en fuertes marcas que recorrieron su pieles mientras se dejaban llevar por el necesitado éxtasis del orgasmo, cuando finalmente Victor se derramó en su interior, hasta que sus agitadas respiraciones volvieron a fundirse una vez más en la timidez de la noche. 

ㅡTe amo, Victor. ㅡYuuri no permitió que su pareja se separara de su lado. Lo ató a él con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos, aspirando el fuerte aroma que ahora le era tan necesario como respirar. Tembló y Victor, respondiendo a sus emociones, lo estrechó y besó con dulzura, asegurándole sin palabras que el futuro y todo lo que les aguardaba, estaría bien. 

ㅡEstamos listos, Yuuri ㅡdijo y por la forma en la que lo decía, uno no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en élㅡ. Te lo prometo: lo lograremos. 

Y Yuuri, en esa noche de amor, escogió creer de corazón que todo estaría bien. 

 

**❆**

 

El  _ tic-tac _ del reloj señalaba las cuatro menos quince minutos de una tibia tarde a principios de marzo, cuando anunciaron su llegada. La reunión, acordada semanas atrás, era más una formalidad innecesaria que un estricto negocio, sobre todo si consideraba la cantidad de tiempo previo que habían invertido para llegar hasta ese punto. Un tiempo que, por cierto, también podrían haberse ahorrado al nombrar sus apellidos, porque no existía persona en el país que no los hubiera escuchado en algún momento de su vida. Después de todo, el poder económico, político y social de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov era reconocido como uno de los más prolíficos en el mundo. 

ㅡSeñor, están aquí. ¿Quiere que lo esperen en el salón principal? 

ㅡNo ㅡpronunció pausadamente, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otroㅡ. Llévalos directamente al almacén. Estaré ahí en unos momentos. 

Apenas escuchó que salían de su despacho, Georgi Popovich se incorporó y miró cansado a su alrededor. En las paredes, adornando armoniosamente el lugar, las fotografías que colgaban lo mostraban siempre acompañado de personas poderosas, en una perfecta cronología que iniciaba desde hacía varios años y que terminaba en el presente, no solo le mostraba el inclemente paso del tiempo, sino también el desarrollo de algo que inició como una obsesión por desear una segunda oportunidad de un amor que nunca fue correspondido, hasta volverse en una forma de vida que pocos podían permitirse. Y aunque desde antes conocía a Victor Nikiforov, así como sus motivaciones, no podía evitar preguntarse si él y Yuuri Katsuki terminarían allí, en una fotografía en la pared, como las otras tantas personas que habían tenido la arrogancia suficiente para creer que el dinero bastaría para desarrollar las emociones. 

Como él mismo, que había sido tan estúpido como para creerse capaz de crear algo que pudiera demostrarle a su persona amada que su amor era todo lo que ella necesitaba. 

_ En verdad era un bastardo egoísta. _

ㅡEntonces, adelante ㅡmurmuró para sí mismo, preguntándose si el castigo a su arrogancia había sido justamente esa incapacidad para detenerse en cada una de sus accionesㅡ. Tengo que atender a mis invitados. 

El caminar de Georgi fue rápido. El  _ almacén, _ como le había llamado, era un amplio y viejo lugar detrás de la mansión de principal al que era fácil de llegar pero cuyo nombre, aunque certero, solía dar una impresión negativa a sus invitados, misma que se difuminaba una vez que abrían las puertas y él los invitaba a pasar. Después de todo, ¿no eran ellos los que gastaban una cantidad absurda de dinero con el fin de obtener aquello que deseaban?  

ㅡBuenas tardes, señores Katsuki-Nikiforov ㅡsaludó lo más formal posible nada más al llegar y contemplar a la nerviosa pareja que aguardaba por élㅡ. Disculpen el retraso. 

ㅡGeorgi… ㅡpronunció el hombre de cabello plata, cuya sonrisa tranquila le hizo relajar de inmediato su posturaㅡ. No son necesarios los protocolos luego de tanto tiempo de conocernos… sobre todo por lo que hemos pasado en los últimos meses. 

Georgi los miró durante unos instantes. Victor Nikiforov, el mayor, era un hombre naturalmente elegante que vestía un traje hecho a medida y cuya mano izquierda rodeaba firmemente la cintura de su pareja, Yuuri Katsuki, un afamado y atractivo hombre de negocios japonés, quien ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia y ansiedad. Ambos, aunque era evidente que estaban nerviosos, también lucían seguros de su decisión y de todo lo que ello implicaba. 

_ Ojalá esos acelerados latidos en su corazón estuvieran diciéndole que esa era la decisión correcta. _

ㅡTienes razón, Victor ㅡaceptó y giró su cuerpo hacia la amplia puerta, vieja pero resistente, que cedió el paso cuando Georgi hizo girar en su interior la llave que pendía de su caderaㅡ. Pero, al menos al principio tengo que hacerlo. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no?

Empujó la puerta, invitándolos a pasar. Y lo que en un principio fue una atmósfera tensa e incómoda, pronto se transformó en una profunda sensación de asombro que enmudeció toda palabra: dentro del lugar, descansando en enormes vitrinas de cristal acondicionadas con luces de colores fríos, una larga colección de lo que parecían ser muñecos, imitaban con una precisión casi inhumana a niñas y niños de tres años. Como una enorme exhibición que quizá bajo otras circunstancias podría parecer hasta tétrica y espantosa, pero que en realidad para alguien como Georgi no era otra cosa más que triste y solitaria. 

Como una nostálgica colección de corazones rotos que habían sido abandonados mucho tiempo atrás. 

ㅡEstuve trabajando varias semanas en  _ él _ , sobre todo porque es uno de los modelos más recientes ㅡrelató, caminando a través de los largos estantes sin detenerse a mirar alguno. Detrás, la pareja se sujetaba fuertemente de las manos, pendientes de cada palabra de Georgi, dispuestos a hacer todo lo que él les pidiera si fuera necesarioㅡ. Creo que llegué a un buen resultado y espero ustedes que estén satisfechos con él. 

ㅡ¿Es…? ㅡempezó Yuuri, mordiéndose el labio inferiorㅡ. ¿Nosotros en verdad podremos cuidarlo? 

Georgi dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios al recordar aquella tormentosa noche, muchos meses atrás, cuando recibió la inesperada llamada de Victor. El cómo consiguió contactarlo o cuáles fueron los medios por los cuáles se enteró de su trabajo no era algo que le interesaba saber. Lo que en verdad despertó su curiosidad, lo que hizo cuestionar la razón de todo su trabajo y avivó su interés para aceptar un negocio de su parte, fue su petición.

_ Queremos un hijo, Georgi,  _ había pronunciado calmado aunque se podía percibir, inclusive a través del teléfono, el agitado latir de su corazón _. Si tú nos ayudas, ¿podríamos darle nuestro amor a un hijo?  _

_ Un hijo.  _ Georgi lo pensó mucho tiempo, inclusive cuando no debió hacerlo. Lo pensó mientras cerraba tratos, entregaba resultados y desarrollaba más creaciones. Lo pensó cuando se preguntaba por qué todo ese tiempo había visto ir y venir a personas, tanto mujeres como hombres, que buscaban llenar su soledad de alguna u otra manera, intentando reemplazar amores perdidos y remendar corazones lastimados. Y lo pensó con mayor detenimiento la primorosa tarde en la que Yuuri Katsuki llegó a su mansión, ataviado en un hermoso yukata oscuro, explicando unas razones que no tenía por qué dar, pero que quería transmitir. 

ㅡTal vez pienses que solo estamos jugando, pero no es así. ㅡGeorgi quiso darle muchas respuestas; explicarle que él no buscaba motivos ni razones, pero Yuuri había desviado su mirada en ese momento, aunque no lo bastante rápido para ocultar que a través del semblante profesional adquirido con tanto esfuerzo, aún estaba el muchachito ansioso y tímido que alguna vez había sido. Georgi de inmediato se imaginó una versión más joven del japonés y pronto descubrió alguien para quien los anhelos imposibles no eran desconocidosㅡ. Victor y yo hemos hablado mucho de esto. Tal vez pienses que hay métodos más fáciles para tener una familia y posiblemente tengas razón, pero no se trata simplemente de eso. Un día nos llegaron rumores de tu trabajo. ㅡMovió levemente su rostro y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Y allí descubrió una hermosa mirada café en la que era fácil perderseㅡ. Los llamas  _ niños híbridos.  _

_...alguien que no es un humano, ni un muñeco y mucho menos una máquina.  _

_ Eran seres híbridos.  _

 

ㅡQueremos un hijo.

Y con esas firmes palabras, Georgi había aceptado un trato del que aún desconocía su destino, pero que ahora, en preciso momento, estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

ㅡLo que suceda de ahora en adelante con  _ él _ dependerá de ustedes… pero sí, podrán tenerlo ㅡaceptó al detenerse en una nueva puerta, que a diferencia del viejo aspecto del almacén, lucía reciente y moderna. Georgi se acercó, ingresando un código de seguridad que presionó lentamente al continuar hablandoㅡ. Aquí están los  _ niños híbridos _ que, por decirlo de una manera, comenzarán a ser activos. Los que están en las vitrinas están incompletos o rotos. Y aquí dentro está  _ el suyo.  _ ¿Están listos?

Yuuri, nervioso, fue el primero en entrar, encontrándose con algo que hasta ese momento no había esperado: una hermosa habitación alfombrada, decorada con cariño, le daba la bienvenida por primera vez. Estaba pintada de un azul pálido y llena de juguetes ideales para la edad de los tres aparentes muñecos que, en el centro de la habitación, estaban sentados sobre tres distintos sofás con los ojos cerrados. 

_ Aquí está _ , pensó y el latido de su corazón se volvió un acelerado palpitar que agitó su respiración y estremeció su piel. Indeciso, quiso caminar hasta donde estaba uno de los  _ muñecos _ , pero sus pies de pronto se sintieron terriblemente pesados. Una carga que desapareció cuando Victor colocó una mano en su hombro y se acercó a él para darle un delicado beso en su mejilla izquierda. 

ㅡVamos, Yuuri ㅡdijo Victor y su voz ronca y clara logró calmarloㅡ, hemos esperado mucho tiempo para conocerlo. 

Él asintió y acompañado por su pareja, caminó despacio. Y años más tarde, recordando con especial detalle ese momento, él encontraría curioso el hecho de que ni siquiera consideró preguntarle a Georgi quién era  _ su _ hijo, sino que simplemente quedó en cuclillas frente al sofá donde un pequeño niño, de piel pálida, diminutas pecas y cortos cabellos dorados, reposaba cubierto por un pequeño abrigo y un gorro que lo cubría hasta las orejas. 

ㅡAunque su cuerpo está diseñado para regular la temperatura, especialmente el frío de Rusia, nunca está demás los cuidados básicos, por eso lo abrigue ㅡdijo repentinamente Georgi, añadiendo un matiz de seriedad a su voz al decirㅡ: Recuerden que los niños híbridos no son muñecos, pero tampoco humanos. Él responderá a ustedes y no será fácil, créanme. Así que esta es su última oportunidad: ¿están seguros de su decisión? No hay marcha atrás. 

Pero ellos se comportaron como si apenas lo hubieran escuchado. En los ojos de Yuuri, las lágrimas se desbordaron y Victor los miraba como si ese fuera el lugar que tanto había estado buscando toda su vida. Un escenario que se completó cuando Yuuri estiró sus brazos para acurrucar entre ellos al pequeño niño que, en ese momento, recibiría su primera muestra de amor. 

ㅡYuri… ㅡmusitó Yuuri con la voz rota, besando tiernamente sus cabellos doradosㅡ. Bienvenido a la familia. 

 

_ No es un muñeco. Tampoco un humano.  _

_ Es un niño híbrido que crecerá conforme a sus emociones. _

_ ¿Cuánto tardará en abrir los ojos, en caminar, en hablar, en comenzar a crecer? _

_ No lo sabemos. Eso dependerá de la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.  _

_ ¿En verdad crees que dar y transmitir amor es algo sencillo?  _

  
  


**❆**

 

El largo camino flanqueado de pequeños árboles aún cubiertos por los restos de la intensa nevada de la noche anterior, le traían recuerdos de Rusia y sus hermosos inviernos. Los paisajes a los que tanto se había acostumbrado luego de toda una vida viéndolos mientras crecía, ahora se habían vuelto una manera de evocar a la nostalgia. Después de todo, ¿quién habría imaginado que terminaría en Japón, rodeado por una nueva familia? Era extraño pensar cómo un simple encuentro, casual y sorprendente, cambiaría su vida para siempre. 

ㅡ¿Papá  _ Vi _ ? ㅡpreguntó una vocecita más bien dulce, muy cerca de su oído. Victor, distraído como estaba, se sobresaltó ligeramente hasta que sintió un suave tirón en su cabello que le hizo mirar de soslayo, sonriendo al encontrarse con una hermosa y curiosa mirada verde que parecía querer preguntarle todo los secretos del universoㅡ. ¿ _ Vi _ …?

ㅡ¡Yuraaaaaa, qué malo! ㅡdijo Victor, formando un adorable puchero mientras sujetaba más fuerte el pequeño cuerpo de Yuri, acomodando sus pasos al ritmo del adorable caniche que unos metros más atrás, olfateaba el suelo con insistencia ㅡ. ¿Acaso quieres verme sin cabello cuando aún soy tan joven? ¡Esto es porque siempre juegas con el pelaje de Makkachin!  

Como única respuesta solo se encontró con los ladridos del caniche al escuchar su nombre y la risita de Yuri, quien intentaba vanamente cubrir su boca con sus dos pequeñas manos para esconder su voz. Su mirada lucía alegre y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al frío, por lo que Victor detuvo su caminata y se agachó para dejar en el suelo a Yuri, a quien hasta ese momento, traía cargando en brazos. 

ㅡDéjame acomodar tu bufanda ㅡsusurró, ajustando la prenda alrededor del cuello del pequeño, permitiendo que los cabellos dorados acariciaran sus mejillas mientras Makkachin llegaba hasta ellosㅡ. No queremos estar desaliñados al darle la bienvenida a Papá  _ Yuu _ , ¿verdad?

Los bonitos ojos de Yuri se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero lo único que se escuchó fue una especie de gruñidito que solo se acentuó cuando frunció su ceño al mover sus pies una y otra vez.  

ㅡ¿Quieres caminar? ㅡadivinó Victor y no pudo evitar entusiasmarse ante la decisión de Yuri, quien hacía poco tiempo había comenzado a dar sus primeras caminatas largas junto a Makkachin, dando un avance que Georgi solo podía describir como increíbleㅡ. Eso está muy bien, pero no sueltes mi mano, ¿de acuerdo, Yura?

Aquella era una sensación tan maravillosa como indescriptible. Sostener la mano de Yuri, guiándolo en una caminata que aún era torpe y tímida, no solo se había transformado en una nueva forma de felicidad, sino también en un profundo orgullo que rebosaba en su corazón porque sabía que si Yuri era capaz de hacer todo eso, cada pequeño detalle que quizá podría pasar desapercibido para otros, era porque estaba recibiendo sus sentimientos adecuadamente. 

_ Como un espejo _ , había dicho al despedirlos aquella lejana tarde en Rusia, cuando Yuuri había cargado entre sus brazos al pequeño, siendo incapaz de soltarlo, _ él responderá a sus sentimientos. Su personalidad, su alegría, su tristeza… todo, absolutamente todo, será un reflejo de lo que ustedes sean capaces de brindarle. _

Yuri había tardado apenas tres semanas en abrir sus ojos para ellos. Tres meses después comenzaba a comer con ellos y cuando celebraron su cuarto cumpleaños, pero el primer año con ellos, comenzó a hablar. Al principio se trataba de simples sonidos que intentaba modular y con el avanzar de los días se transformaron en palabras definidas que les dio una inmensa alegría que pronto se transformó en abrazos, besos y carcajadas. Y ahora, tras dos años a su lado, Yuri ya había aprendido a caminar, a hablar con mayor fluidez, a sonreír y a mirarlos con curiosidad. Ahora correteaba torpemente por los jardines y se reía lleno de dulzura cada vez que era amado por Victor y Yuuri. 

Habían comenzado a ser una familia.

ㅡ¿También has extrañado a Yuuri tanto como yo, Yura? ㅡpreguntó de pronto Victor, rodeando con un poco más de fuerza la diminuta mano enguantada del menorㅡ. Es extraño cuando no está cerca de nosotros, ¿verdad? Como si el invierno fuera un poco más frío.  

ㅡ¿Extrañar? ㅡpreguntó Yuri desde su posición, ladeando ligeramente el rostro y recordándole indirectamente cuánto había crecido su cabello desde la primera vez que lo vieronㅡ. ¿Qué es?

ㅡ¡Oh, no! ㅡdramatizó Victor, colocando la mano libre sobre su pecho. Makkachin, al parecer más interesado en el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente, corrió una vez más para adelantarseㅡ. ¡Creo que nuestro pequeño ha llegado a la etapa del  _ porqué _ ! ㅡSin embargo, al notar que la atención de Yuri no se desviaba y que realmente quería una explicación, Victor se detuvo al final del largo camino y cargó otra vez a Yuri entre sus brazos, señalando su pechoㅡ. Déjame encontrar las palabras adecuadas…  _ uhm... _ ¿quizá  _ extrañar _ es ese vacío que sentimos cuando alguien muy importante no está nuestro lado? Notar una ausencia puede resultar muy triste. En estos días en los que Yuuri no ha estado, ¿Yura, no sientes como si quisieras abrazarlo con muchísima más fuerza y nunca soltarlo? 

Yuri pareció pensarlo con toda la seriedad con la que parecía contar, aunque al final, lo único que hizo fue levantar sus brazos y colocar sus manos en las mejillas frías de Victor, quien se encontró genuinamente sorprendido por el repentino gesto del pequeño. 

ㅡExtrañar es bueno ㅡFue la conclusión a la que llegó, moviendo cómicamente su cabeza de arriba abajo con una firme decisión en su infantil y redondo rostroㅡ. Porque  _ Papá Yuu _ es importante.

Durante toda su vida, Victor había sido el tipo de persona que sorprendía con cada uno de sus actos y acciones. Había cambiado perspectivas e innovado donde los demás pensaban que ya no había nada nuevo qué descubrir. Y al quedarse vacío de todo eso, cuando su mente se había quedado paralizada y su corazón se había congelado, su camino se encontró milagrosamente con el de Yuuri, recordándole que en la vida había algo más que competir y ganar. 

_ Mostrándole, no por primera ni última vez, que la vida podía sorprenderlo con un abundante y cálido amor.  _

ㅡAsí es, Yura… ㅡdijo, riéndose y frotando ambas naricesㅡ. Extrañar nos ayuda a recordar cuán importantes son aquellos a los que amamos.   

_ ¿Cómo es la felicidad? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer cuando llega a tu vida? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz de robar tu corazón y devolverlo lleno de amor? _

Los ladridos de Makkachin los distrajeron. Primero a Yuri, quien al descubrir el por qué de los ladridos, luchó entre los brazos de su padre hasta verse libre en el suelo. Victor, por su parte, sonrió amplia y sinceramente al reconocer la figura del hombre que amaba, aún cuando estaba cubierto por un pesado abrigo para principios de marzo, pero ideal para soportar un clima tan cambiante como el que había cuando los viajes de un lugar a otro eran inevitables. 

ㅡ¡Papá Yuu!

ㅡ¡Yuuri! 

El japonés, rodeado por los animados brincos de Makkachin, se quitó el gorro de lana negro, permitiendo que sus oscuros y sedosos cabellos acariciaran sus orejas. Bajó la bufanda que cubría su boca y la dulce sonrisa que se reflejó en sus labios junto con el animado brillo en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerle pensar a Victor que todo en la vida era más que perfecto. 

ㅡ¡Hola…! ㅡpronunció y no vaciló cuando Yuri estiró sus manos hacia él, abrazándolo con ternura hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron acurrucados en el calor y el fuerte aroma de Victor, quien los meció una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo ese cúmulo de tristes emociones que se habían formado por la distancia, poco a poco desaparecían por el gran amor que emanabanㅡ. Yura, Victor… los... eché de menos. ¡Los extrañé tanto! 

Ese fue el día en el que Yuri descubrió que también existían las lágrimas de felicidad. 

_ Y que no hay por qué esconder la felicidad, ¿verdad?  _

  
  


**❆**

 

_¿Alguna vez lo escuchaste? Un niño híbrido no es un humano ni un muñeco…_

_Pero es como un hermoso pétalo de cerezo._

_¿Te gustaría ver junto a mí cómo las flores caen lentamente?_

El invierno le dio paso a la primavera. Una lluvia de pétalos rosados borró todo recuerdo de la fría nieve y las aves regresaron a los amplios jardines en los que Yuri continuó creciendo y aprendiendo. Las risas, el cariño, las preguntas y la curiosidad nunca faltaron. El paso de las estaciones fue tan efímero que a veces Yuuri no podía evitar preguntarse si era correcto que las cosas continuaran de esa manera tan perfecta. En ocasiones mientras hacía el amor con Victor, cerraba un trataba o simplemente observaba a Yuri jugar con Makkachin por toda la casa, deseaba que toda su vida continuara de esa manera tan maravillosa.

_ Somos tan felices,  _ pensaba, a veces dormitando bajo la sombra de un árbol, luego de haber leído en voz alta uno de los libros favoritos de Yuri,  _ ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre. Desearía vivir en este momento eternamente. _

Y así, con ese intenso deseo palpitando en su corazón, la vida continuó andando. O, cuanto menos, así de maravilloso fue hasta el día en el que Otabek Altin apareció en la vida de Yuri, a principios de un hermoso verano en Rusia, luego de haber cumplido quince años. Un verano inesperado, nuevo y lleno de sorpresas. Una simple estación como cualquier otra que lo cambió todo… porque ese fue el verano en el que Yuri, un niño híbrido al que aún le faltaban muchos años para llegar a la adultez, repentinamente dejó de crecer.

_ ¿Acaso crees que tus sentimientos son suficientes?  _

_ ¿No es egoísta querer poseer a alguien para siempre? _  
  


ㅡ¡Yuri…! ¿Yuri? ¡Yuri, es hora de almorzar! ¿Dónde estás, Yuri?

Victor, caminando por el hermoso jardín en el que su esposo y su hijo hacía muchos años habían sembrado girasoles, suspiró cansado al no encontrar al adolescente que había estado buscando por los últimos quince minutos. Ni siquiera Makkachin, que había decidido echarse una siesta bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, parecía interesado en hacerle saber la ubicación de Yuri, un fenómeno por demás curioso dado que el caniche solía ser su sombra desde que era niño. 

ㅡMakkachin… ㅡlloriqueó Victor, logrando que el caniche levantara su cabeza para después volverla a recostar sobre el césped, como si encontrara muy aburridas las quejas de su amoㅡ. ¿A dónde se escapó nuestro pequeño gatito? ¡Es muy joven para que ande solo! ¡Apenas llegamos a San Petersburgo hace tres semanas! 

ㅡVictor, venimos a Rusia durante el verano y el otoño desde que Yuri tiene memoria ㅡdijo detrás de él su esposo, avanzando por el jardín para llegar hasta élㅡ. Aquí creció. Es  _ imposible  _ que se pierda.

ㅡNo quiero escuchar eso de alguien que también está muriéndose de preocupación aunque no lo diga ㅡcontestó con un puchero, pero luego suspiró profundamente y fijó su hermosa mirada en el limpio cieloㅡ. ¿No crees que últimamente Yuri está cambiando? Me refiero a que ahora es más como un adolescente que un niño. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía seis años? Amaba correr por el jardín y venir a mis brazos para que lo cargara. Ahora, se va sin decir nada, regresa con una expresión extraña y eso me hace sentir… 

ㅡ¿... _ solitario?  _ ㅡcompletó Yuuri, mirándolo de reojo, con los brazos cruzados. De pronto, el brillo de su mirada se había apagado y la sonrisa en sus labios era menos ampliaㅡ. ¿Triste?

Victor giró para quedar frente a Yuuri. Allí estaba, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, con quien había decidido pasar el resto de su vida juntos. El hombre que había tomado su mano, alejándolo de la oscuridad en la que inconscientemente se había sumergido. El mismo Yuuri que había llorado en sus brazos, pidiéndole entre lágrimas que confiara en él… aquel que había estado hundido en crisis de ansiedad, preguntándose si aquello que hacía era lo correcto.

ㅡ¿Estás preocupado por algo en específico? ㅡpreguntó Victor con una inesperada suavidad, levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo. Yuuri se inclinó más hacia él, cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera que la calidez de aquel cuerpo desapareciera el temor que empezaba a inundar su corazón. 

ㅡ¿Es mi culpa, Victor? ㅡSu voz, un roto suspiro, creó un vacío en su pecho, allí, donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Se acercó intentando desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, pero Yuuri se alejó el mismo número de pasos y negó una y otra vez, derramando unas diminutas lágrimas contenidas por mucho tiempoㅡ. Georgi lo dijo, ¿cierto? Que Yura es un reflejo de nuestros sentimientos. ¿Y si los cambios que ha tenido últimamente es por mi causa? ¿Y si no estoy amándolo lo suficiente? ¿Qué tal si se está alejando de nosotros porque yo…? 

ㅡ¡Yuuri…! ㅡreclamó Victor, sujetando a su esposo por los hombrosㅡ. ¡Eso no puede ser porque…! 

La oración nunca llegó a completarse. Makkachin, alertando a la pareja, anunció la llegada de Yuri, quien no tardó demasiado en aparecer en el jardín y notar el ambiente tenso que casi nunca había presenciado entre sus padres.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede? ㅡpreguntó con las cejas arqueadas, bajando los auriculares con sorpresa porque jamás los había visto en una posición como esaㅡ. ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien...?

Victor levantó el rostro y trató de imaginarse en ese atractivo adolescente al pequeño niño que alguna vez había sido. Su personalidad dulce, tranquila y juguetona, había cambiado poco a poco hasta volverse cada vez más distante y gruñona. Como un  _ humano _ , aquellos cambios fácilmente podrían haber sido adjudicados a una pubertad rebelde, pero Yuri era un niño híbrido y como tal, no podía tratarse de eso. 

_ Un reflejo de sus sentimientos _ , había dicho Georgi y era fácil comprender por qué Yuuri se había asustado hasta llegar a ese punto. ¿Acaso no estaban amándolo correctamente? ¿O era una cosa de sus sentimientos entre ellos? La historia la había escuchado cientos de veces: parejas que se perdían entre la rutina y la monotonía. Amor que se consumía entre el tiempo y la distancia. Familias que se volvían desconocidas. 

_ ¿Están seguros? Es más fácil criar a un humano que a un niño híbrido.  _

_...sobre todo porque las emociones son frágiles, volubles y cambiantes.  _

ㅡ¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! ¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁN HACIENDO! ㅡgritó Yuri, demasiado exasperado por el largo y tenso silencio como para contenerse al mirar el comportamiento de sus padres y el movimiento en los hombros de Yuuri, que le indicaba que había estado llorandoㅡ. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICEN NADA, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ LLORANDO COMO UN IDIOTA?! 

ㅡ¡YURI! ㅡgruñó Victor ante la inesperada agresión que solo aumentó el doloroso sentimiento de insuficiencia en su esposoㅡ.  ¡YURI, YA FUE SUFICIENTE! 

Gritos. Desesperación. Ansiedad. Lágrimas. Llanto. La fragilidad de los sentimientos y la fuerza que se oculta detrás de ello, es inmensa. Pero a menudo las personas olvidan que la forma más fácil de liberar hasta los más dolorosos sentimientos es diciéndolos en el momento adecuado… porque si sucede demasiado tarde, puede llegar a ser cruel. 

_ ¿Por qué será que los humanos esconden en el fondo de su alma las más importantes palabras?  _

Un paso hacia atrás. Miedo. Mucho miedo. 

ㅡEs por  _ eso…  _ ¿cierto? ㅡpreguntó el adolescente con la voz temblorosa. A su lado, Makkachin había comenzado a lloriquear cuando la respiración de Yuri se volvió agitada. El japonés volteó y aquel corazón, que pensaba que solo Victor sería capaz de romper, se hizo añicos cuando vio por primera vez correr en el rostro de su hijo unas auténticas lágrimas de dolor y rabiaㅡ. ¡ES POR ESO! ¡LO SABEN!

ㅡ¡No es lo que piensas, Yuri! ㅡgritó rápidamente el japonésㅡ. ¡Es mi…! 

ㅡ¡ES PORQUE HACE MESES QUE DEJÉ DE CRECER Y YA NO LO HARÉ JAMÁS! ¡ES PORQUE YA NO ME PUEDEN AMAR! 

Fueron pocas las palabras, pero se enterraron en su alma como dolorosos cuchillos. Amar. ¿Cómo podrían dejar de amarlo? ¿Cómo siquiera podía pensarlo? ¿Sus sentimientos ya ni siquiera podían tocarlo?

_ ¿...o era más bien que entre ellos ya no se amaban lo suficiente? _

ㅡ¡YURI! 

Y Yuri, siendo el adolescente asustado que era, hizo lo único que su mente le ordenó: huir.  

ㅡ¡YURI!

 

**❆**

 

Cuando Yuri era niño, sus padres solían llevarlo a jugar a ese hermoso parque. Cuando se columpiaba, Yuuri lo empujaba para que subiera más y más. Victor siempre estaba ahí, para acompañarlo en cualquier aventura y Makkachin lo seguía, siempre cuidándolo de todo peligro. Jamás había dudado del amor de su familia porque la prueba era que continuó creciendo. Pero un día, simplemente su desarrollo se había detenido. No necesitaba que se lo explicaran, porque lo sentía en su cuerpo y en su personalidad. Algo había cambiado. 

Y él sabía que tan solo estaba respondiendo a las emociones de sus padres. 

_ ¿O quizá a la falta de ellas? _

ㅡTómalo, por favor.

La inesperada frase, así como el pañuelo que repentinamente había aparecido frente a su rostro, le hicieron levantar la mirada. Había estado unos largos minutos sentado sobre esos viejos columpios, apartados del resto del parque, pensando que nadie allí lo molestaría. Después de todo, ¿quién se acercaría a un sujeto que cubría el rostro con su ropa, que evidentemente estaba pasando por un mal momento y se balanceaba débilmente? Nadie. Era más fácil mirar hacia otro lado. Era sencillo ignorarlo. 

O al menos eso había pensado. 

Hasta que  _ él _ llegó a su lado.

ㅡTambién puedes llorar, si quieres. 

ㅡ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! ㅡgritó, limpiándose con la manga sus ojos una y otra vezㅡ. ¡Y MENOS POR ESE CERDO Y ESE ANCIANO! ¡ELLOS NO LO MERECEN!

ㅡ¿Son personas importantes para ti?

_ Importantes.  _

_ Extrañamos a las personas que nos son importantes, Yuri.  _

_ Nuestros sentimientos, tanto los buenos como los malos, se desbordan por aquellos a quienes amamos.  _

Yuri lo observó con atención por primera vez. Frente a él, un adolescente que debía rondar su misma edad continuaba con el pañuelo extendido hacia él. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos rasgos toscos que por alguna razón parecían acentuarse y a su vez combinar bastante bien con su seria expresión. No parecía el tipo de persona que estaba acostumbrada a sonreír, pero no era un rasgo que llegaba incomodar. De hecho, podría decirse que hasta le llegaba a agradar. 

ㅡ¿Quién…?

ㅡSoy Otabek ㅡpronunció con esa voz fuerte y ronca mientras se inclinaba un poco para dejar el pañuelo en las manos de Yuriㅡ. Perdona, pero… te veías muy triste. ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Si un niño híbrido solamente recibe amor, _

_ ¿algún día podrá sentir tristeza? _

_ Nadie puede ser feliz eternamente… _

ㅡYuri. Mi nombre es… Yuri. 

Él nunca había tenido un amigo. 

¿Sería capaz de brindarle cariño a un amigo?

 

_ ¿Puedes sentir eso? _

_ Son los primeros días del verano.  _

_ El verano en el que tú despertaste llorando.  _

 

**❆**

 

Durante mucho tiempo, Georgi se preguntó cómo sería el día en el que volvería escuchar la  voz seria de Victor a través del teléfono. ¿Sería a mitad de la noche, un día de invierno? Tal vez, como solía ocurrir con otros de sus clientes, la llamada sería breve y concisa, pidiéndole una sola cosa: cómo desactivar a un niño híbrido. Se preguntó si tomando té le diría a Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov que los niños híbridos no podían desactivarse… pero sí asesinarlos. 

_ Su fuerza vital son los sentimientos después de todo. Cuando dejan de recibirlos, simplemente dejan ser una existencia y se vuelven lo que eran en un principio: nada.  _

_ “¿Quieres conservarlo en una estantería? ¿Te gustaría que volviera a mis brazos?”  _

Sin embargo, cuando muchos años después de haber entregado a Yuri al matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov y esa llamada apareció, Georgi se sorprendió. Después de todo, entre las miles de posibilidades que había pensado y las apuestas contra sí mismo que había maquinado su mente, jamás imaginó que la petición fuera tan simple: 

ㅡGeorgi… ¿podrías contarnos por qué decidiste crear a los niños híbridos? 

Y él , sin saber exactamente por qué, aceptó abrir su corazón. 

La cita fue concretada rápidamente. La tarde de un día entre semana, en solitaria mansión de Georgi, que estaba ubicada en los límites de Rusia. Puntuales, como esperaba que fueran, fue él mismo quien los recibió en la entrada. Lo que Georgi jamás esperó fue que llegaran con Yuri y que este hubiera cambiado tanto en tan pocos años. 

La primera impresión que recibió de ese joven que estaba de pie frente a él y que lo observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza, fue lo impresionantemente atractivo que era. Atlético, de figura estilizada y ojos verdes limpios y nítidos, era el ejemplo perfecto de cómo un niño híbrido podía crecer y desarrollarse. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una descuidada coleta y su rostro le sugería un malestar que iba más allá de un simple malentendido. 

_ Demasiadas emociones,  _ pensó Georgi,  _ no entiende cómo es capaz de sentir tanto. _

Y, efectivamente, así era. 

ㅡBienvenidos. ㅡFue lo que pronunció, guiándolos a una hermosa habitación, donde los sofás eran cómodos y la habitación que en tiempos más fríos se mantenía caldeada gracias a una vieja chimeneaㅡ. Por favor, siéntense.

El tenso silencio no se resolvió ni con los bocadillos. Georgi, que no podía dejar de mirar a un cada vez más enfadado Yuri, porque se encontraba maravillado por el desarrollo que había tenido y, siendo incapaz de comprender cuál era la razón que los había llevado hasta ese momento, miró a Victor y a Yuuri: el mayor, preocupado y lleno de una seriedad que no parecía concordar con su persona. El menor, ansioso, como si le hicieran falta varias noches de un buen sueño. Tenían una conversación floja, más bien distraída y Georgi supo que era su turno de cumplir la promesa que había aceptado hacer. 

ㅡSupongo que quieren ir al punto rápido ㅡmurmuró y su voz ronca, llena de añoranza, inundó la habitaciónㅡ. No nos tomará mucho: hace bastantes años, yo me enamoré profundamente de una mujer llamada Anya. Ella fue la persona más importante para mí y yo creía que era correspondido de la misma manera. Estuvimos juntos durante dos estaciones, pero pronto ella se alejó de mi lado. ㅡYuri, que no parecía interesado en el relato, bufó cansado, pero Georgi simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labiosㅡ. Lo sé, Yuri, es bastante común. Un cliché que todos han escuchado... pero me temo que es así como fue. Para no contar detalles innecesarios, les ahorraré gran parte de lo sucedido. Solo deben entender que ella se marchó de mi lado para estar con alguien más y durante mucho tiempo, yo me obsesioné pensado que se había equivocado y que tenía una manera para demostrarle que yo era mejor que aquel a quien había escogido. ㅡPausó un momento para suspirarㅡ. No es correcto, pero esa fue la manera en la que empecé a idear a los niños híbridos.  _ Annie _ , una niña híbrida que se parecía a la mujer que amaba en todo aspecto, fue a quien cree y críe intentando demostrar que yo podía amar a Anya más que cualquier otra persona. Al final, lo que hice fue simplemente demostrarme a mí mismo, jugando cruelmente con  _ Anni _ e, que en realidad yo no la amaba.  _ Annie  _ desarrolló una personalidad triste y solitaria en lugar de feliz y pronto dejó de  _ ser _ . Reflejaba  _ exactamente _ los sentimientos que le dí: un amor carente de sinceridad y con la obviedad de que ella era un reemplazo de alguien que nunca me correspondió y a quien después de tanto tiempo, demasiado tarde, me pregunto si supe amar de verdad. Y aunque la hubiera amado, no significaba que ella debía corresponder mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Así que con el pasar de los años, seguí creando egoístamente niños híbridos, esperando que llegase el día en que pudiera ver con mis propios ojos el amor verdadero.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo al respecto, Georgi se levantó. Allí estaban ellos: sus últimos esperanzas. Aquellos a quien les había confiado secretamente sus sueños. Caminó hacia Yuri, quien estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición pero la presencia de su creador fue más fuerte. Lo vio estirar su brazo hacia él, hundir sus dedos entre la cabellera rubia, y sonreír con tristeza al decir: 

ㅡ¿Por qué tú, mi mayor esperanza, estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sientes que te ha detenido? Tu personalidad es fácil de explicar: tus padres tienen ansiedad y miedo, a pesar de lo mucho que te aman. Es natural. ¿Es posible amar tanto a alguien? Pero tú… ¿qué sientes?

ㅡ¡Georgi! ㅡinterrumpió Yuuri, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba, siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por Victorㅡ. ¡Nosotros podemos…! ¡No es necesario que Yuri…!  

Pero Georgi negó con la cabeza y les lanzó una mirada de advertencia: no debían acercarse. 

ㅡEsto no les corresponde a ustedes ㅡmurmuró con seriedadㅡ. No importa cuánto crean conocer a Yuri: amarlo no los hace sus dueños. Lo que sea que piensen que le pase, solo Yuri puede responderme. ㅡY ante la firmeza de aquellas palabras, volvió a mirar al híbridoㅡ. Dime, ¿qué sientes? 

Yuri agachó el rostro levemente. Podía reconocer el tacto de las manos que lo crearon y la tristeza de su corazón. Podía sentir la preocupación de sus padres, su amor y su inquietud ante el futuro. Podía entender, de alguna manera extraña, su tristeza ante el futuro y el desesperado deseo que un amor inmenso los había hecho añorar lo imposible. 

ㅡ _ Los amo  _ ㅡpronunció Yuri pausadamente los sentimientos que le habían transmitido sin necesidad de decírseloㅡ.  _ Soy tan feliz. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre. Ojalá que las cosas nunca cambiaran.  _

Georgi se agachó para mirar directamente el rostro de Yuri. Cerró los ojos y asintió, al preguntar en un suspiro: 

ㅡ¿Qué te sucede? 

Lágrimas. Asombrado, Georgi miró las lágrimas derramarse de los hermosos ojos de Yuri. 

ㅡ...dejé de crecer. 

ㅡ¿Por qué?

ㅡPorque éramos felices. Porque mis padres querían quedarse en un momento de felicidad para siempre. 

ㅡDejaste de crecer porque ese fue el deseo y los sentimientos que te transmitieron tus padres, ¿no?

 

_ Un niño híbrido es el reflejo exacto de sus sentimientos. _

_ “Desearía quedarme en este momento para siempre” _

_ Es fácil pensarlo. En sencillo desearlo. _

_ ¿Alguna vez pensaste que eso sería transmitido?   _

_...no deberías subestimar sus propias emociones.  _

 

ㅡYuri… ㅡsusurró la voz de Victor, conmovidoㅡ, nosotros te amamos. Queremos verte crecer. 

ㅡLo… lo siento ㅡdijo Yuuri, impactado al escucharloㅡ, jamás quisimos detenerte… 

 

_ ¿Alguna vez lo has escuchado? _

_ El amor sin libertad puede morir asfixiado. _

 

ㅡYuri ㅡinsistió Georgi, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del adolescenteㅡ. ¿Escuchas eso? Tus padres están disculpándose. No querían lastimarme. Ellos también tienen dudas, miedos e inseguridades. Y eso te ha confundido, ¿cierto? Pero si las personas que más te aman saben disculparse, eso ayudará a sanarte, ¿verdad? 

ㅡTengo… tengo un amigo ㅡdijo inesperadamente la voz de Yuri. Georgi sonrió y entendió que era el momento de parar. Era el momento de dejar de perseguir el pasadoㅡ. Soy un hibrido… ¿podré quererlo alguna vez?

ㅡNo tienes nada de qué preocuparte… ㅡdijo, alejándose de él y permitiendo que Yuuri y Victor corrieran hacia Yuri para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, permitiéndo derramar las lágrimas que siempre ayudaban a limpiar un corazónㅡ. Tú eres un niño que recibió amor… y tan solo por eso, serás capaz de brindar amor.

 

_ La vida sigue su curso.  _

_ Simplemente tenemos que aceptar que las cosas siempre cambiarán. _

_ Que nada es para siempre. _

 

La primavera, el verano, el otro y el invierno son solo recuerdos efímeros. Escenas de amor que superan ficción quedarán perdidas entre las estaciones. Y al final de todo ese camino, una familia continúa formándose.

Después de todo… ¿qué puede ser más valiente que el aprender a amarse libremente? 

 

_ Un niño híbrido es el reflejo perfecto de tus sentimientos. _

_ Después de todo, todos merecemos amor. _

_ Un inmenso y profundo amor. _

  
_ ¿Puedes sentirlo, aún siendo un niño híbrido?   _


End file.
